Asexual my ass!
by Kiriin
Summary: Claude always considered himself Asexual, until the boy Alois Trancy becomes his patient.


It's not that he never had any annoying or tricky patients… But he always had a very low tolerance level for people who were just acting pathetic. It had already been hell of a day and then a guy like this showed up.

Nice, very nice

The way he looked. It could only mean one thing.

"I fucking hate you."

"I already figured." It wasn't strange for him for people to react like this to him, he dealt with weirdoes and psychos daily, but that didn't mean they could scold at him like that.

With a sigh he took out his clipboard with the guys personal information. "So, Alois Trancy.."

"Fuck off."

There we go again. "I'm Claude Faustus, your psychiatrist, everything what will be said between this four walls stays between this four walls."

"You better, otherwise I know where to find you.." His patient said with a sneer as he fold his arms over his chest.

Oh how scared he was now. He drew another long sigh and leaned back in his chair. "It seems you haven't been the one coming here freely, am I right?" If looks could kill Claude would've been dead right now, though the glare that Alois sent him didn't scare him. "Does it look like I'm here for fun?"

"Ah, then it must be your parents." Claude assumed, beaming a smug grin at his patient. He liked it when people would be here against their will, that'd mean he'd get some interesting conversation. "What I see in your parents' testimonial is that you've been uncontrollable for them, any reasons why?"

Alois then beamed him an infamous "Are you kidding me?"-look and jerked his head to the side, looking away. "That's none of your bees wax! Geesh, you're as stupid as my parents, always thinking I'm going to fucking talk."

"Well that's what you're here for right?" He tapped his pen on the desk and stared at the guy. "If you'd have a perfect life you wouldn't be here right now, so let's just cut right to the chase and tell me why your parents send you here?"

But the teenager wouldn't tell him, as he expected he wasn't easy.. Not that he looked like that anyway.

"Look, we can do this the friendly, or the mean way." Claude then hummed, leaning back in his chair. "Or you'll tell me what's going on, or I'll just keep asking you until you snap and blurt everything out to me.. Either way is fine by me."

Still no reaction whatsoever. That meant he was doing things the mean way.

Just how he liked it.

But right when Claude was about to open his mouth Alois started off himself. "It's … Me and my family just don't get along that well.."

"Ahah… so you're the black sheep in your family?"

"Black sheep isn't exactly the word, they like to call me monster or any kind of other demon or ugly creature they can come up with." Alois huffed, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Mind if I smoke?"

Claude was kinda surprised that Alois asked him so casually, maybe he wasn't that much of a bad guy after all? "Go ahead, I'll make an exception this time.."

"What do you mean exception?" Alois cocked his brow up and smirked. "You smoke as well."

Hearing that, he was slightly confused. He frowned. "How do you know?"

Alois leaned to the front slightly, resting his head on one hand and held the cigarette between his fingers. "Well, the way you're holding your pen.. That's how you hold a filter too.. Also, the rim around your nails are yellowish."

Remarkable, Claude had to admit.

"Anyway, to get back to the hell you could call my life." The teenagers continued after taking a long drag of his cigarette. "As the only son I was always pampered, until I started to get 'spoiled'.. They said I wasn't ready for the future and threw me out to go to my grandparents in the country side, talking about a pain in the ass but that's not how I picture the future for me."

"Maybe your parents just wanted you to have a taste of country life?" Claude said grinning.

Unfortunately, Alois didn't seem that amused. "Very funny, .. instead of staying with my grandparents I went to London without them knowing, the best months of my life! I could party all night, sleep the whole day and screw around as much as I wanted, and nobody could stop me from doing my thing." Alois looked up, seeming really into his story. "I was free back then.."

"What happened then? Your parents found out about it?"

"Of course I did, otherwise I'd be still in my bed right now."

A nodded slowly, scribbling some reminders on his notebook.

_Need for freedom and independence… Likes being out on his own… _

Actually, those words seemed kinda familiar.  
><em><br>"Claude, you're always out on your own.. Do you even realize you have a family? – "You think you're independent son, but actually you need us more than you think." _

How troublesome.

After that, Alois just rambled on about how much he tried to piss off his parents at any rate, mostly by being a stubborn brat with a big foul mouth. Not that it really matter to Claude, he already knew what he was dealing with.

"Being the only son, must've been hard for you at times?" He asked casually like there was nothing emotionally involved. But he saw Alois's stone-like expression soften a little.. his eyes saddening.

"Not that hard, just bothersome.."

Claude was sure that wasn't the case, he decided to ask on. "Bothersome in what way?"

"Oh just that with 8 sisters I was always the 'troublesome' one, the nuisance.." He huffed and looked away, holding his cigarettes between his lips. "My sisters are either beautiful or smart, I was just 'that kid', the youngest.."

"Wow.. that must suck.."

"Yes it does.."

Both remained silent for a while, just thinking for themselves. Until Claude's phone broke the silence and he picked up. "What's it Hannah?"

_"Sir, your next patient is here!" _

Claude sighed, seems like this session was over. "I'll be done in a minute, tell him to wait."

_"Certainly sir."_

"We're done?" Alois asked nonchalantly, his face in a marble-hard expression again. Claude nodded in return, getting up from his chair.

"Seems like time passed by, well these are 20 minute sessions after all." He walked towards Alois and looked down at the big doe eyes, pale face and plump lips of the teenagers. "Hope not to see you back again." It might sound a bit harsh, but that's what he always said to his patients. He just hoped they would better their lives after his sessions and do something with it.

Alois looked up at him, grinning. "Same here, Mr Faustus.. Same here."

Once the troublesome teenager had left his next patient entered. Continuously he listened to stories about divorce, depression or identity crisis', and once he was done working at 9pm he was more than happy he could return home. He didn't actually hate his job, but he hated the fact there was nobody that'd ever listen to _his_ problems.

But what did he expect, he was the psychiatrist here.

He locked his office and headed out, not realizing someone was sitting right next to the exit. He was about to pass by casually until he heard his name.

"Mr Faustus.."

Surprised Claude looked down, seeing the teenager from that afternoon, Alois Trancy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Slowly Alois rose on his feet, standing in front of him. He then noticed how much shorter he was. "Nothing.. I was just here.." A frowned at that, he really thought he'd believe that? "The real reason please.."

"Okay… Okay, my parents were about to pick me up but I told them they could screw off, so they left me here.."

"And.. you're not going home?"

"I don't think they'll let me in.."

"You don't have anywhere else to go?"

".. Well, I don't even have enough money to pay for the cheapest motel room.."

Was this kid for real, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He was already tired as hell, did he really have to be the "nice" guy and take this kid into his home for one night? "You can come with me, but no fooling around.. I'm tired as fuck!"

Alois grinned, raising his thumbs. "No fooling around, promised."

Claude huffed and took out his car keys, leading Alois to his car. "Oh you better keep that promise.. Or I'll throw you out immediately."

The teenager followed suit, the grin not disappearing from his face.

_We'll see about that… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your place is fucking ugly." Was the first thing Alois said as he flopped himself down on Claude's couch. He lit a cigarette while he looked around. "Never heard about matching colors and proper decoration?"

Claude scoffed in reaction, kicking out his shoes and taking off his coat. "Do I look rich to you?"

"Don't they pay you enough for listening to other people's shitty lives and bull crap?"

"Not enough to buy a nice house."

Alois burst out in laughter, lifting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Sucks to be you."

"Can you please get those dirty paws off my table, thank you very much."

Alois rolled his eyes as he finally got his feet of the table. "Perfectionist." He muttered, taking of his shoes before making himself comfortable on the couch. He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke, then looked at Claude." So… where do I sleep?"

Claude scratched the back of his head. "I have a guestroom, so you're lucky.. I suppose you don't have any stuff with your right?"

"Nope!"

"Great.." He groaned, walking over to his bedroom, searching for his smallest shirt. If he wouldn't be happy with this he could better leave right away. "I've only got this for you.." He threw the shirt towards Claude, unfortunately he caught it on time.

"Alright.. Thanks Mr Faustus." Alois examined the shirt, then suddenly started to take of his vest and shirt, revealing his creamy white skin.

Claude just stood there, he met Alois' eyes and received the smirk he beamed at him. "You can call me Claude when we're not at the office.." He muttered, then he turned around, not that he was interested in a kid like him anyway. He decided to get something to eat since he didn't have anything in his stomach since lunch, it was about time to get filled up a little.

While he was boiling the water he heard some shuffling behind him, shaking his head at it, like he didn't know who was there. He just tried to ignore him, until something happened he couldn't foresee..

The younger's hands roamed over Claude's broad chest, he could feel the other's breath hit his ear shell, which made him shudder just lightly. "Isn't it curious, Claude…" By the way Alois spoke he could sense he was smirking. "An adult, ambitious man like you, alone in your home with a younger, good-looking guy hmm? Don't you get a little… excited?" The last word came out in a whisper that kept echoing in Claude's ear and was sent straight down to his crotch. But he remained composed.

"No, not at all."

"Are you sure, Claude?" Alois continued, his finger circling right were one of his nipples were. "If I were you I would have had me pinned down and stripped naked on your bed."

Seriously, it was kind of hard to resist.. He let out a long sigh, he shouldn't do this. "I appreciate your wild fantasies Alois, but I have no such interests in you whatsoever."

And that answer seemed to disappoint Alois, he stepped back and walked out of the kitchen. "Fine. Go fuck yourself."

Claude rolled his eyes, who did that kid think he was, some guy that liked a quick fuck? He shrugged and continued preparing two bowls of ramen, yes he was really that nice to actually think about the other guy without taking his sexual harassment serious.

Once he got back into the living room he found Alois on his couch, looking pissed off. Like he cared, he just put the bowl of ramen in front of him on the table and sat down with his own, slurping up the hot, cheap goodness. He glanced over the rim at Alois, who hadn't touched his bowl yet. "Hurry and eat before it gets cold."

"I don't give a fuck and I'm not hungry."

Claude snorted, because once he said he wasn't hungry his stomach deceived him. "Oh, not hungry eh?" He couldn't possibly be not hungry since the whole living room practically smelled like ramen.

But Alois just threw him a nasty glare and looked away again.

For a second Claude had to try hard not to choke on his food because this was just too funny to watch, the more Alois's stomach rumbled the more he got amused. As Claude was done eating he took Alois' bowl from the table. "I figure you're not eating, so I could just as well throw this awa-"

"No, give me that!" Alois finally gave in, grabbing the bowl out of his hands and immediately dug in. He ate like a homeless person, messy and quick. He coughed a few times, probably almost choking from how fast he ate.

"Hmm, thought so." Claude said smirking, walking back to the kitchen to put his stuff in the dish washer. He leaned against the sink and stared up at the roof. Why did he have to take that guy home, he could've been watching the game he taped last night with a big bowl of chips, but no. That kid laid sprawled on his couch as he could see through the door, watching some soppy sitcom.

That was one of the reasons Claude was still single, he had habits he'd glad keep.

At 11, Claude told Alois he'd be going off to bed first, he had to get up early in the morning and was quite sleep deprived. He made Alois promise to clean up after him and not ruin the place.

Now he could at least get some rest for the night.

He hoped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Claude dreamt. But it wasn't the usual wet dream about those underwear models, or man hygiene commercials. It was about his patient. It was like he really felt that soft, pale skin against his fingertips, the taste of his lips on his and, that tight connection around his angry cock.

Perfection, that word kept echoing through his mind. Alois was perfection. His face, expression, body and cock were perfect. Everything reaction to his forceful thrusts up his abused hole. He moaned, so loudly that it only made him want more from that guy. More friction, more pleasure.

"Fuck…" He cursed under his breath, still sleeping. He'd never had such an intense wet dream.. Nor did he ever had such wild, imaginary sex. Not even in real life had it been this good.. Others never satisfied him, man nor woman. He assumed to be asexual, but he had his gay moments. Nothing turned him on, nothing caught his interest. Well, he did jerk off to underwear models.. but still.

Why did he even dream about this kid?

A dry orgasm caught up on him, wait.. Did he ever had those? God this was amazing. His hands found its way to his cock and pumped the shaft in quick movements. His lips were parted as small puffs of breath escaped through them, panting softly as pleasure was building up with every stroke.

He came in a loud grunt emerging from the depths of his throat, while he shot fully into his hand. That woke him up, and he cursed himself at his foolishness. What was he thinking?

Still shuddering from his orgasm he stumbled out of his bed, only half awake. He just needed to clean himself up a little and get back in bed. Well that was the plan if it wasn't for the bathroom door being locked.

"What the…" He mumbled, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. How could it be locked? He loved alone for god's sake. But then it occurred to him that that Alois was there as well… Just when he needed to use the bathroom he had to be there.

"Oi!" He knocked on the door, slightly agitated. "Get out of there!" No response, how could that be? He was sure he was in there. He leaned against the door and pressed his ear against the door, still nothing.. He was about to pull back when suddenly he heard a miffed mewl from the other side. He pressed closer and heard it again… What was that guy doing in there?

"Alois! Get out right now, what the hell are you doing?"

"C-Claude…"

Claude's eyes widened slightly, did his ears deceive him or was it really a moan he heard? Wait, maybe he was still asleep, he just had to wake up out of this stupid dream! He pinched his arm, trying to get himself to awake, but he noticed he already was.

This clearly wasn't a dream.

Gross, but a huge turn on..

Another attempt on getting Alois' to open the door failed, he kept knocking and kicking against the door until he thought of a better idea. Quickly he hurried over to the hall and searched for a screwdriver, hurrying back to opened the door and stumbled onto something that had just appeared in his dream.

Alois stood in the middle of the bathroom, butt naked and his erected cock in his hand. He jerked off shamelessly right in front of the older, moaning at his own treatment on his throbbing erection. "O-Oh Claude~" He bit his lip, staring right at Claude. "D-Do you know how good this feels?"

Claude stood there for a second, frozen solid. This was much better than any wet dream he ever had. He walked closer, there was no holding back now for sure. He tilted Alois' head to capture him in a sloppy, fierce kiss. His hand traveled down Alois' bare torso until he wrapped his slender fingers around the hard organ, moving up and down in a very slow, teasing pace.

The teenager seemed to protest for a second, but Claude dominated him, causing him to cling to him and move his hips into Claude's hand. "You're a dirty guy, aren't you Alois?" A whispered huskily into Alois' ear, licking right behind it. "Jerking off in someone else's bathroom.."

"I-I don't give a f-fuck…" Alois' uttered between moans. He tugged at Claude's pajamas.. popping the buttons open one by one until he could easily fling the clothing away and lick and suck at the man's broad chest. His hands roamed eagerly over the row of abs as he continuously moaned. "I-I got your attention in the end.."

Oh, so that's what it was? He wanted it all along. It was kind of endearing, but he didn't really had time to think about that now, the only thing he could think about now was getting into that plump, cute ass of the kid.

Alois gasped out loud when his back hit the cold tiles of the bathroom walls. His fingers hooked around the waistband of the man's bottoms, pulling the pair of boxers with it right away eagerly. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the semi-erected dick was already stained with cum, he looked up with those innocent, hypnotizing eyes off his. "Y-You came?"

"Dreams, what can I say?" Claude replied, find it quite ironic that in the end he was there with the guy of his wet dream. He massaged the teenager's balls sensually as he left a trail of kisses down his extended neck. "Seems like you did have an impact on me kid.."

"Pff, w-who are you calling kid?" Alois huffed, smirking as he trailed his thumb over the hardening shaft, digging his digit into the sensitive slit of the older male. His smirk widened even more when he heard the approving grunt that left Claude's mouth. "Don't act like I don't know what I'm doing, Claude…"

Amusing how people could always surprise him, and in the end he was willing to accept Alois' attempt to come on to him. Nope, he didn't mind at all. Soon after Alois' laid sprawled onto the floor, his butt sticking up in the air. Such a lovely sight, that's what Claude thought when he trailed his finger over the twitching hole.

"Ngh..C-Claude.."

"Something wrong Alois?"

"N-No… everything's just right…" Alois stared at the other over his shoulder, his eyes narrow and lust filled.

Claude grinned, slipping his finger into Alois' rear. The latter arched up and moaned at the intrusion. Claude let his other hand trail over Alois' chest, abdomen and down to his crotch where he started jerking him off again, only this time slightly faster. He liked how Alois' hole sucked his finger in so eagerly.. The wet muscle colored a bright shade of red the more attention it got.

"O-Oh C-Claude~"

"Want more, Alois?"

"Y-Yes.." The second finger slipped in, stretching Alois' hole wider so he was sure everything would fit just fine.

A few seconds later he was about to enter the second finger when Alois' growled at him. "Y-Ya.. how long are y-you gonna make me wait, you're s-such a fucking tease!"

Sexy and rude, exactly the things Claude needed to get incredibly turned on. He replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, which Alois' hole sucked in gladly. He took a deep breath and thrust in rough, taking up a quick pace as he pulled out and slammed back in continuously.

Alois' moaned shamelessly and pushed back against Claude's forceful thrusts, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoed through the room, mixing up with a symphony of moans and groans that both let out. He doubted he'd ever had such good sex before, not that he knew off. He was mostly too drunk to remember anything but the pain in his ass.

For Claude, this wasn't just ordinary sex, and nothing like he had before since all those good-for-nothing lovers of his ended up being thrown out for nothing being able to satisfy him, but this.. this was something he never felt before in his entire life.

Their movements were synced, as they both slowly felt themselves being washed over by a gulf of pleasure, with a few long, fast strokes Alois spilled everything he had into Claude's hand and on the bathroom floor. His orgasm, on the same time, triggered Claude's, making him fill his hole up good.

Panting they collapsed onto each other and laid there for a few minutes, until Alois spoke in a shaky voice. "D-Damn Claude… Damn.." That's all he was able to get out of his dry throat.

Claude smirked at that, seemed that after all he wasn't the only one liking this. He got off of Alois and helped him get up. He pulled him into a deep kiss before he cupped his cheeks. "You planned this all out right?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes Alois cracked up in a grin, laying his hand flat on Claude's chest. "Maybe.. or I was just very lucky?"

"Lucky you say huh?" Claude said chuckling. "Who knows, life is full of surprised right?"

"You must be right, Claude, and it was really a surprise to stumble on such a hot man like you.." Alois said, his voice turning as husky as before. "But… I don't think I'm fully satisfied yet."

Again those innocent, deceiving eyes, but Claude knew better now. Without a second thought he flung himself at the teenager and started it over again. Would this finally change his opinion about himself?

_"Asexual my ass!" _


End file.
